


Break Me

by princiere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: With the android revolution finally settling down, you were hoping everything would get back to normal. Checking out crime scenes, maybe beating someone's ass in once they've pushed their limits--the fun shit about being a cop.But, Cyberlife has another trick up their sleeve; another android they'd built out of caution, & with his initial mission over before he could even begin to work on it, it only seemed right to put him where he was supposed to go.





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> asdgfjgk I wrote this within two days so no guarantee that it's the quality content you folks desire,,
> 
> anyway I haven't been a fan of most ppl's take on RK900? to most he's either stoic & uptight, or evil, which...neither sounds good, no thanks. personally I think he'd be just like Connor, but he's a tougher nut to crack open compared to his older bro lmao
> 
> reader's transmale, like I always make 'em! hope u enjoy! <3

"Looks like you're finally getting a partner, [L.N.]. Not sure if they're what you're expecting, but I guess that's out of your control."

You chuckled at this, but stopped when you heard approaching footsteps. With the click of the nearby door, you glanced over to see who had entered Fowler's office. You recognized the face, but everything else about him screamed unfamiliarity. The white jacket with black accents, coupled with the practically infamous blue triangle & armband instantly told you _android_ , but what piqued your interest was the change in eye color & the label on his jacket.

Cold, grey eyes, & the label **RK900**.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Connor, the RK800 that's been in our office as of late." Fowler explained. "During the revolution, Cyberlife created the RK900, if any problems were to occur with Connor. Since androids are now equal with humans, it only seemed right to put him in the department as well. He'll be your partner, starting today. Though, he's not _"deviant"_ like Connor is now, so keep that in mind."

You stood up, slowly approaching the android. "Do you have a name?" You tilted your head.

"I have not been assigned one, yet." The RK900 responded, monotone. You hummed, pondering.

"You look like a Caleb. Does Caleb sound alright with you?"

"How I feel does not matter." He stated coldly. "I'm assuming my name is Caleb now, correct?"

While the lack of emotions was...unsettling, you knew you'd get used to it, & nodded. "Seems like it. I'm _____, Detective [L.N.]."

**Name Assigned by _____.**

×-♡-×

"You don't...have to follow me _everywhere_ , y'know." You commented as you turned back to the coffee machine, trying to brush off Caleb's tendency to follow you like a clingy dog.

"If we're going to be partners, I need to be aware of your behaviors & mannerisms." Caleb explained. "That way, I can adapt accordingly."

"I see where you're coming from, but I suggest that you try to be more subtle about it." You reiterated, stifling a giggle. "Humans can get pretty nervous if you make it obvious that they're being watched."

Caleb's LED flickered yellow, & he blinked a few times until it swirled back to blue. "Very well, then." He nodded once, taking a few steps back. While it wasn't a huge improvement, it was progress nonetheless.

"Morning, _____."

"Good morning, Hank." You smiled as the older man stumbled into the break room. "Here for some coffee?"

"You know it." He almost chuckled, stopping to analyze the situation you were in. "What, is this one followin' you?"

"Not that I mind, really." You tried to stifle another laugh.

"Yea, Connor did the same shit when he first showed up." Hank shuffled past the tables to grab a seat. "He still tends to do it, sometimes."

"He reminded me of a lost puppy when I first saw him here." You started, giggling at the memory. "He was so unsure of what to do with himself until you got here."

"Then when I did, he wouldn't get the fuck off my leg."

You couldn't hold back the laughter this time. However, when you glanced to Caleb, you suddenly went quiet as his eyes practically drilled into you. "Your coffee's ready, Detective _____." He simply stated, pointing his gaze to the machine.

**_____ >> Tense**

With your drink in hand, you gave your goodbyes & headed back to your desk. Just as Caleb tried to leave, Hank stopped him. "If you're trying to learn more about _____," He mentioned, "then I suggest loosening up some more."

"I don't-"

"I know, you can't feel jackshit." Hank cut him off. "But you're not gonna get far with _____ if you keep being stoic & silent."

Caleb only stared for a moment, as his LED flickered yellow again. Without another word, he left the break room.

×-♡-×

"That's all I know, detective. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Any information is helpful, so I appreciate you telling us everything you know."

Once you were done discussing the case with the last witness, you skimmed through the pile of information on the tablet. "So supposedly, gunshots were heard from nearby residents, yet no one has reported any sightings of the android fleeing the scene." You explained this to Caleb, his LED constantly at a bright yellow. "You sure you've analyzed all the surfaces for traces of blood?"

"I have." Caleb stated. "I can go through again, if you wish."

"If you could, please." You nodded. "Any traces could help us figure this out."

**_____ >> Neutral**

With that, Caleb left your side while you lifted your sleeve to cover your nose. "Could the ambulances take any longer?" You exclaimed. "Christ, why did this guy have to literally shit his pants when he died?"

You returned your focus back to the tablet. What could you be missing? There was no sign of an attic or basement--hell, not even a crawlspace--so where could the suspect have disappeared to, if no one spotted them leaving the house after the gunshots?

Suddenly, you felt a tug at your jacket, & you looked over to see Caleb again. "Did you find something?" You inquired, yet got no response as Caleb made his way out the room. Sighing, you reluctantly followed.

A few rooms down the hall from the crime scene, Caleb motioned to the closet door on the other side of the room. This seemed to be the guest room, as the place was rather tidy compared to the mess that was the crime scene. You glanced at him, & he nodded with certainty.

You could hear your heart pounding as Caleb approached the closet, opening the door. Carefully, he moved some hanging jackets & shirts, & you tensed at the sight of what appeared to be a secret compartment. Though it was much too small to contain anything the size of your person, you still reached for your gun while Caleb opened the small door.

"What the-"

Inside, almost arranged next to each other as if prepared for this exact scenario, was what appeared to be an android's ear & arm. The ear was intact, while the arm was severed halfway down the wrist, almost as though the aforementioned hand was torn off its person. The artificial skin was gone, yet the plastic at the end was a complete mess, as wires & cords spilled out.

"The blood still appears to be fresh." Caleb mentioned, snapping you out of the trance that staring at body parts does to humans--specific, yet understandable. "The call about the gunshots was made at 10:42 PM, which means that these have been here for presumably a few hours now."

"This could mean a lot of things." You stepped away from the closet. "Did the human do this? Did the android do this?"

"I detect human fingerprints on them, so it's a possibility that abuse was the motive." Caleb concluded. "Either way, this doesn't answer where the suspect could be."

"Yea..." You sighed, glancing to the window. You froze again, & sudde-

Caleb shoved you out of the way of the window as a blast was emitted, shattering the window glass. Something hit the other side of the room, but you were too dazed to care about that. Before you could pull yourself together, Caleb swiftly maneuvered his way out the broken window, & you heard gunshots again.

Once able to stand up, you rushed to the window to see Caleb facing a bush that was grown in front of the backyard fence. He held a gun out, proclaiming, "Don't make me shoot again. You have nowhere to run, & you're out of bullets. Drop your weapon, step out of the bush, & maybe I can convince the police to not deactivate you."

With that settled, the other officers rushed outside to detain the android, while you made your way out as well. "Holy shit..." You breathed, now fully aware of what just happened.

You could've died. You _would've_ been dead, had it not been for-

"Are you alright?"

You snapped your gaze over to Caleb's, who simply returned his own gaze, emotionless as ever. "Y-Yea, I'm fine, just..." You took in a deep breath. "Thanks for earlier. Probably would've died if you didn't shove me."

"I apologize for the rough gesture, but it was the quickest method." Caleb unnecessarily explained. After a few moments, he commented, "Your adrenaline levels seem to finally be decreasing."

"I...I think I've had enough shit for one night." You sighed, your voice wavering as you looked back to the cuffed android. "Need a ride back to the department?"

"I'll accompany you at your home."

"Oka- Wait, what?" You mindlessly spoke at first, before processing what he said & glancing back to Caleb.

"Humans tend to go through a state of shock after a near-death experience, & I'd rather you not shut down on me, Detective [L.N.]." He explained himself nonchalantly. "We'll need you for the interrogation tomorrow, given the events that just unfolded."

You hesitated to respond. As your gaze flickered from the broken window to Caleb, you felt yourself caving in to his request. "You're lucky your excuses actually make sense." You teased, halfheartedly chuckling. "Alright, let's go. And...Just call me _____."

**_____ >> Warm**

×-♡-×

You weren't entirely sure how to feel about Caleb as he analyzed damn near everything in your apartment. Knowing that there could be a worse scenario, you brushed it off & went to the kitchen to start making dinner. At least he was willing to take his white jacket off, now sporting the black button-up underneath.

Unsurprisingly, he showed up within the next minute, so you didn't even spare a glance as you skimmed through everything in the fridge. You saw in your peripheral that Caleb was observing your behavior, _again._

You found yourself staring at...something, for...how long now?

"Perhaps _I_ should prepare dinner." Caleb spoke up, grabbing your attention out of nowhere.

You took a while to answer him. "Why?"

"You're spacing out & shaking. Most likely due to shock, as I've previously explained."

Sure enough, you looked to your hands & noticed they were shivering, & you suddenly felt your anxiety skyrocket as prior events flashed in your mind. Caleb caught you as your knees gave out, & he shuffled over to have you sit down at the kitchen table. "Most symptoms of psychological shock is the detachment of physical & emotional reality." Caleb added. "Here,"

With that, Caleb held out his hand, prompting you to put yours on his. It felt as though all your thoughts were becoming fuzzy, so you grabbed his hand whether it was actually there or not.

Then he squeezed.

You exhaled air you didn't realize you were holding, & you felt reality become a bit clearer. Caleb squeezed your hand a few more times, gracing his thumb across your skin to help as well. "What are three green items that you see?" He asked you.

"I- Ehm..." You tried to recollect yourself, glancing around the room. "There's...the soap, at the sink. Uhm...I think I see a-a thing of salad in the fridge. And..."

After a few moments, you muttered, "Green towel, at the oven..."

Caleb hummed. "You still don't seem very grounded." He commented.

"Say that again."

"You still don't seem very grounded, ___-"

"Talk."

Caleb tilted his head, & you clasped your other hand on his. "Just keep talking." You spoke up. "Please."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

You swallowed, feeling your mind blur again. "Anything. Just read off some stupid Wikipedia article or something, just- _Please talk_."

Caleb took notice of your increase in heart rate; _another effect of shock was frequent anxiety spikes & panic attacks_, he saw in his vision. Kneeling down, he finally clasped his other hand on yours, ignoring the cold sweat. His LED spun yellow for a moment, & after some rapid blinking, Caleb began to speak.

" _ **Calculator spelling**  is an unintended characteristic of the seven-segment display traditionally used by calculators, in which, when read upside-down, the digits resemble letters of the Latin alphabet. Each digit can be mapped to one or more letters, creating a limited but functional subset of the alphabet, sometimes referred to as  **beghilos**._ "

He watched as you blinked, giving your hands light squeezes until it seemed as though you were decently grounded. Just to make sure...

" _The 'original' attributed example of calculator spelling, which dates from the 1970s, is **5318008** , which when turned over spells-_"

You suddenly began to giggle. "Oh god, don't say it Caleb, I swear to-"

" _In all capitals, **BOOBIES.**_ "

That was the breaking point. You bust into laughter, moving yourself to hug Caleb. "Dammit, I told you not to say it!" You still laughed.

Though still expressionless, Caleb felt his thirium regulator increase in speed. "It seemed the best strategy to ground you was to invoke humor." He excused himself, standing up & brushing your touch off his person. "Let me know if you begin to struggle with your symptoms of shock again."

"Wait."

Caleb stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. Looking back to yo- 

He felt arms sling over his shoulders, as you nestled your face in the crook of his neck. "Thanks." You muttered. "Even though you're probably just going by your programming...Thanks, Caleb. You've done a lot for me today."

_Caleb._

_**Cay-leb.** _

The RK900 saw many iterations flash in his vision, but a few claims remained out of them all.

**Name Assigned by _____.**

**_____ >> Trusted**

**/Software Instability^^**

×-♡-×

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed, Fowler?"

"It's just for this one case, I promise we'll send you out well prepared. I don't see the big deal, [L.N.], all you have to do is dress a tad more feminine & get your hair fixed up, it's not like you gotta _stay_ like that when we're done."

You folded your arms, scoffing. "I can't believe this. You're gonna fucking use me as bait?! For the fucker that is literally _known_ for hunting down people like me? And what, you seriously think I'm gonna step _that_ far out of my comfort zone for some piece of scum?"

"_____," Caleb spoke up, "it's the only way we're going to be able to lure this criminal out."

"I don't care about that!" You remarked, turning back to Fowler as your eyes welled in the verge of tears. "Just- What, do I still have the job at this precinct simply because I'm trans? You just keep me around for these shit cases, don't you, just so the _"real guys"_ here don't have to play dress-up?"

You felt a hand rest on your shoulder, but you didn't dare turn to the android you knew the hand belonged to. "That's enough, _____." Caleb stated firmly. "You're becoming irrational. I understand that you-"

"As if _you'd_ fucking understand!" You shoved Caleb's hand away, not caring about the hot tears that spilled down your cheeks. For a moment, you saw his stern exterior waver  & his LED glow red, but you couldn't care less right now. "You talk as if you're fucking programmed to undergo the same bullshit that I still have to endure each & every day! You have no goddamn idea what it feels like, Caleb! None of you do! None of you..."

"_____, I-"

"No. Stop calling me my first name, it..." You felt a heavy weight on your shoulders. "It's Detective [L.N.]."

**_____ >> Betrayed**

It was a simple message, but why did it invoke such a strong... _feeling_ in Caleb's chest?

_Regret, guilt, sorrow, desperation_ , the messages wouldn't stopped flashing, _Apologize, Apologize, **Apologi-**_ ****

**/Software Instability^^^^^**

**Running Emergency Diagnosis...**

Before anyone could say another word, you stormed out of the office, & straight out the building as well. Caleb heard Fowler sigh. "This...isn't the first time this happened. Hank had to break it to him last time. Would you go calm him down & bring him back, please?" He requested, though Caleb still heard the demand in his tone.

"I'll be back shortly."

**Diagnosis Complete. Results Indicate Signs of Deviancy.**

Caleb quickly made his way out, scanning the area for you. He spotted you at a nearby bench, hiding in your jacket as if it was your cave. He approached you & decided to rest his hand on your hair.

"Don't fucking touch me." You snapped, jerking away.

**_____ >> Hostile**

**/Software Instability^^^**

"_____, if you'll please come with me-"

"I'm not going back in there."

"I'm simply trying to guide you to the nearest restroom."

There was a silence, before you reluctantly gave in & stood up, letting your jacket down from your face. Caleb didn't say anything, but you knew you were a damn mess. You tensed as he took hold of your hand, but when you realized that Caleb didn't grip onto you--more out of caring than authority--you relaxed, if only a bit.

**_____ >> Tense**

**Mission: Regain _____'s Trust**

Caleb took you back inside, only to lead you to the bathrooms. After hacking his way into the janitor's lock, he made sure the way in was locked before returning his attention to you. "Would you like for me to help clean you up?"

"I can do that on my own." You gripped onto your arms, but your stature faltered. "But...If you don't mind..."

**_____ >> Resentful**

That was all Caleb needed to hear, motioning for you to sit on the counter. While you still held yourself, he removed his coat & grabbed some paper towels to dampen with cold water. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Caleb spoke up. He saw you visibly tense at his question, & just as a message in his vision appeared to waver back to **Tense** , he blinked it away when you glanced over to him.

"I-..." You started, pausing to compose yourself. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"Though forgiveness has always remained, something tells me you wish to _hear_ that you're forgiven." Caleb managed a weak tug at the corner of his lips.

There was silence again, & suddenly you quirked a smile. "Smartass, using human phrases against me...Yea, being told that I'm forgiven would be nice, but..." Your smile faded. "I don't think I deserve it."

**_____ >> Neutral**

"Nonsense." Caleb wrung any dripping water from the towel, straightening it out before moving to stand in front of you. "Humans can get extremely overwhelmed by their emotions, & tend to do or say things they didn't mean. I'm assuming you weren't _trying_ to hurt me, correct?"

As he pressed the cold towel against your flushed cheek, you couldn't stifle the giggle in your throat, as the lump that came with crying disappeared. "I couldn't if I tried."

**_____ >> Warm**

As quickly as it comes, your joy disappears, & Caleb tries to figure out what to do to make it stay. "I'd like to ask what upset you during the discussion earlier." He started, cautious. "I...genuinely don't understand the situation."

"That's a first." You teased. "Well, the thing is, I'm trans. Pretty sure you knew that already."

"I was curious when I spotted a pack of birth control in your apartment, despite how you seem to live alone." Caleb mentioned, moving to get the towel cold again.

"Yea, well...Can't afford the good birth control yet, so..." You coldly remarked.

"I'm still curious as to what upset you so badly."

You kept quiet, presumably to collect your thoughts. "Well..." You shifted a little. "Ever since I came to the conclusion that I was trans, I've had to be...on the defense, 24/7. Always having to defend myself in terms of _why_ I chose to be this way, it's fucking stupid. Thing is, you don't get to choose these kinds of things. Some people are born attracted to the same sex, while some are born with _just_ enough chemical imbalances for the person to become trans."

**_____ >> Trusted**

"So when Fowler wanted you to be... _bait_ , for this case-"

"He made me feel as if I was doing all this by choice." You folded your arms. "Telling me to dress more _feminine_ , it...it feels disgusting, & makes me panic to the point of nausea, but he acts like it's _no big deal_ , the bastard."

You scowled, glaring at nothing in particular before your features sunk, exhausted & depressed. "Self-confidence is a hell of a struggle to obtain, Caleb. It's already hard enough to get it in normal circumstances, so it takes a lot more work to grow up in a world that's still struggling to even acknowledge--let alone respect--the existence of people that are like you, & still manage to be proud of yourself at the end of the day."

"From the interactions I've had with the RK800 you know as Connor, he seemed to endure similar struggles." Caleb mentioned.

For a moment, neither of you said anything, or even moved. Then, you smiled, & moved to rest your hand on his arm. "Guess we're not too far from the same boat, Caleb."

**_____ >> Friend**

"But...I'm not deviant, _____. I don't experience these problems personally."

"Yea, I know." You glanced away. "But you're pretty damn human to me."

**/Software Instability^^^**

Caleb turned his gaze to your hand, which was still purchased on his arm. "I've made it very clear that I'm simply an android, designed to help in investigations and-"

"Caleb, come here." You rolled your eyes with a grin & tugged on his sleeve. With little to no resistance, he shuffled to stand in front of you again, but you tugged him until his hands moved to rest on either sides of your hips. "I'm gonna tell you something that Connor told me the moment he had the chance to do so." You spoke quietly, moving to wrap your arms around his neck.

**_____ >> Companion**

"During that speech that Markus made when he released all those androids from Cyberlife, he realized that he was programmed to become a deviant, so that he could gain Jericho's trust & take out their leader. However, they made _you_ in case he followed the rules the whole time  & never strayed to deviancy." You explained, feeling yourself smirk as you added, "Hate to break it to you, but you were programmed specifically to _become_ deviant, Caleb."

**/Software Instability^^^^^^^^^^**

**Running Emergency Diagnosis...**

You noticed his LED begin to glow red, but you didn't panic at this. Instead, you carefully leaned your forehead against his, while Caleb shut his eyes.

**Diagnosis Complete.**

His eyes flew open at the results, his gaze landing on yours & grazing down, further, until...

You smiled, an indication of your granted permission.

**_____ >> Lover**

"I...am deviant." Caleb muttered, unable to compose himself anymore as he pressed his lips to yours. While at first you giggled into the kiss, you soon pressed back with so much... _passion_ , that Caleb didn't think he could become any more unstable.

Perhaps that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡v♡b
> 
> sorry if some parts felt rushed, but again I wrote this within 2 days so I might come back to fix up this mess,, regardless I hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
